ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks is a spoiled rich girl who is an antagonist featured in The Powerpuff Girls series franchise She loves gold and is The Powerpuff Girls' fourth archenemy. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale in the original series and Haley Mancini in the reboot. Personality Original Show Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, and nasty, especially for a little girl. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her father will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she doesn't have real superpowers or crimefighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons (since the trio are loved by the whole town). In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Cash. As shown, she'll only love her father if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he gives her firm discipline despite the great extent to which he spoils her financially. Reboot Like in the original version, Princess is spoiled, egotistical, petty, spiteful, and manipulative. She loves flaunting her wealth and using her vast riches to get whatever she wants. She brags and usually rubs her richness and fame in people's faces (specifically the Powerpuff Girls). Like the original show, she mostly uses the money to give her fake super powers and to pay others to get to become a Powerpuff Girl. Appearance Original Show Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is first shown in "Stuck Up, Up and Away" (her introductory episode) wearing a yellow sweater with a shirt underneath, a purple skirt, and matching violet shoes - this is exactly the same outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She mostly wears a yellow dress with a jeweled ruby tiara, black belt and gauntlets, that mimics the powers and looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay, and instead of trying to fly through the sky the same way the Girls do, she utilizes a jet pack. Her super powerpuff suit is a golden one with magenta shades. Like her enemies, the Powerpuff Girls, she has a signature colour: yellow. Reboot Princess Morbucks' appearance is more or less unchanged from her original counterpart. She has curly dark red hair in large poofs on the sides of her head, black eyes, and freckles, and she is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She wears a yellow sweater with white collar, pink skirt, white stockings, purple shoes, and a gold crown with a ruby in the center. Her power suit closely resembles the Powerpuff Girls' dresses but with a mostly yellow color scheme. Gallery Img pc path 56d52af0e44fc - ppg japan 2016 princess morbucks.jpg Princess Morbucks.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Characters